call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dragunov
Die Dragunov ist ein russisches halbautomatisches Scharfschützengewehr aus Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare und Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampagne Die Dragunov wird von den Ultranationalisten, den Loyalisten und den OpFor benutzt. Sie ist das häufigste thumb|Die Dragunov in Modern WarfareScharfschützengewehr im Einzelspielermodus und lässt sich in den meisten Missionen finden. Anders als die Variante aus dem Multiplayer hat die Dragunov in der Kampagne im Prinzip gar keinen Rückstoß, dafür jedoch eine Feuerbegrenzung, während man im Multiplayer genauso oft schießen kann wie man möchte. Multiplayer Die Dragunov wird mit Level 22 freigeschaltet. Wie für alle Scharfschützengewehre ist der einzige verfügbare Aufsatz das ACOG-Visier. Sie kann einen Gegner mit einem Treffer in die Brust oder höher (inklusive Arme) töten. Weiterhin ist sie eine der sechs Waffen, für die die Goldtarnung verfügbar ist. Geht es darum, mit einem Treffer zu töten, ist die Dragunov ohne das Extra Feuerkraft das wohl beste Scharfschützengewehr. Zusammen mit der Barrett .50cal und der R700 macht sie ohne dieses Extra den meisten Schaden und besitzt eine hohe Feuerbegrenzung. Dadurch lässt man sich Platz für ein anderes Extra 2. Die Dragunov ist auch in Hardcore-Spielmodi extrem effektiv. Man sollte jedoch immer die Länge der Waffe im Hinterkopf behalten, manchmal ragt der Lauf aus der Deckung und verrät die eigene Position. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) Die Dragunov erscheint auf dem DS als eines von zwei Scharfschützengewehren und zusätzlich als das thumb|Die Dragunov auf dem DSeinzige halbautomatische. Sie sieht den Versionen aus der Konsole sehr ähnlich, jedoch deutlich heller. Wie in der Kampagne von der Konsolenversion besitzt die Dragunov eine Feuerbegrenzung, obwohl sie halbautomatisch ist. Wenn man schießt, kann man hören, wie ein Hebel durchgeladen wird. Für viele Spieler gilt sie deshalb und wegen der geringen Feuerrate als Geradezugverschlussgewehr, jedoch immer noch ein besseres als die M40A3. Es kann vom Spieler nur in der Mission Exodus benutzt werden. Multiplayer Die Dragunov ist das Scharfschützengewehr der Aufständischen, allerdings macht es überhaupt keinen Unterschied zur M40A3, weil beide Scharfschützengewehre mit einem Treffer in den Körper töten, egal wohin man trifft. Außerdem haben die beiden Waffen nur eine Kugel im Magazin. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Die Dragunov kehrt in Modern Warfare 2 zurück, jedoch nur in der Kampagne und der Spezialeinheit, unter thumb|Die Dragunov in Modern Warfare 2dem neuen Namen SVD. Sie hat das selbe Feuergeräusch und die selbe Nachladeanimation wie in Call of Duty 4, jedoch ist die Waffe noch etwas detaillierter. Besonders von der brasilianischen Miliz und den Ultranationalisten wird sie verwendet. Man findet sie in folgenden Missionen: #Im Museum, aber nicht in einem Schaukasten für Waffen, sondern in den Händen eines Mannes von der Miliz und einem Speznas-Soldaten. #''Der einzig schöne Tag...war gestern'' - auf dem Dach, nachdem man C4 auf den Leichen platziert hat. #''Cliffhanger'' - auf einem der Aussichtspunkte, die von russischen Scharfschützen benutzt werden. #''Das Hornissennest'' - beim ersten Kampf im ersten Gebäude lehnt eine an eine Wand. #''Lose Enden'' - in dem Haus mit der Waffenkammer im ersten Stock neben dem Munitionsregal bei der M240. #''Notfall'' - neben den M240s an dem U-Boot. #''Der Feind meines Feindes'' - wird zufällig von Ultranationalisten fallengelassen. Die vordere Linse steckt noch auf der Waffe, was ziemlich eindeutig ist. Man findet sie mit Arktis- oder Waldtarnung. Eine weitere wichtige Änderung ist, dass man den Hebel jetzt sehen kann. Es gibt noch einen Unterschied zu den anderen Waffen in Modern Warfare 2; wenn man nachlädt, hält man die Waffe mit dem Magazin nach rechts, alle anderen Waffen werden mit dem Magazin nach links gehalten. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Die Dragunov erscheint in den Missionen Absturzstelle, Präsidentenerlass und Zahlen. In letzterer wird die thumb|Die Dragunov in Black OpsDragunov häufig mit Infrarotvisier gefunden. Multiplayer Die Dragunov ist das erste Scharfschützengewehr im Multiplayer, denn sie wird zeitgleich mit dem Klasseneditor freigeschaltet. Sie ist außerdem Teil einer Standartklasse. Die Dragunov tötet mit einem Treffer in die obere Brust, den Nacken oder den Kopf (mit Schalldämpfer nur Nacken und Kopf) und zwei Treffern in den Rest des Körpers, weswegen sie gleich mit der WA2000 liegt. Die Dragunov hat das größte Magazin und die meiste Reservemunition von allen Scharfschützengewehren, aber höheren Rückstoß als die WA2000 und weniger Schaden als die PSG-1, wodurch sie zu einem Mittelding zwischen den beiden wird. Wegen ihrem großen Magazin spawnt die Dragunov auch immer mit mehr Reservemunition als die anderen Scharfschützengewehre, ihre 40 Kugeln in Reserve sind fast so viel wie die Reservemunition der beiden Hochschadenscharfschützengewehre zusammen. Zusammen mit ihrem großen Magazin hat die Dragunov noch die schnellste Nachladeanimation in ihrer Kategorie. Anders als die WA2000 besitzt sie den normalen Zoom eines Scharfschützengewehres, bei ersterer ist dieser ja reduziert worden. Wegen ihrem geringen Schaden ist die Dragunov (wie auch die WA2000) besser für einen Schalldämpfer geeignet als die beiden stärkeren Scharfschützengewehre. Nach einem Patch am 28. April auf der Playstation 3 hatte die Dragunov versehentlich das selbe Visier wie die WA2000 und die L96A1, aber kurz darauf wurde ihr einzigartiges Visier wiederhergestellt. Überlebenskampf Die Dragunov ist auf allen Karten an der mysteriösen Kiste erhältlich. Es ist eine gute Unterstützungswaffe bis Runde 8, ab dann verliert sie ihre Stärke. Wenn man sie puncht, lautet ihr neuer Name "D115 Disassembler". Sie besitzt dann höheren Schaden und variablen Zoom, wodurch sie bis Runde 22 mit einem Treffer und bis Runde 34 mit einem Kopfschuss tötet. Vor dem Punchen macht die Dragunov etwas weniger Schaden als die L96A1, jedoch machen die beiden Scharfschützengewehre nach dem Punchen den selben Schaden, daher ist die Dragunov wegen ihrer höheren Feuerrate und den größeren Munitionsreserven besser. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Die Dragunov erscheint als eines der zwei Scharfschützengewehre im Spiel, jedoch kann man auf andere thumb|Die Dragunov in Black Ops auf dem DSWaffen auch ein Zielfernrohr montieren. Die Dragunov hat fünf Kugeln im Magazin, schießt halbautomatisch und besitzt eine geringe Feuerrate, die sie wie ein Gewehr mit Geradezugverschluss funktionieren lässt (das wurde aus Gründen der Fairness gemacht, denn das andere Scharfschützengewehr, die M40, funktioniert mit Geradezugverschluss). Man kann einen Schalldämpfer anbringen. Sowohl im Multiplayer als auch in der Kampagne ist die Dragunov das Scharfschützengewehr der Soviets, Viet Cong und Kubaner. Im Multiplayer ist sie von Anfang an freigeschaltet, den Schalldämpfer schaltet man nach 100 Abschüssen mit ihr frei. Auch im Zombiemodus ist sie für 950 Punkte an der mysteriösen Kiste erhältlich. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampagne Die Dragunov erscheint nur in der Mission Zurück zum Absender.thumb|Die Dragunov in Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Die Dragunov verhält sich wie ihre Vorgänger, das heißt sie ist halbautomatisch und hat 10 Kugeln im Magazin. Sie wird mit Level 12 freigeschaltet. Sie hat eine extrem hohe Feuerbegrenzung, genau wie die Barrett .50cal, jedoch mit mehr Mobilität. Aber anders als in den vorherigen Spielen ist sie nicht mehr so effektiv, denn man kann nur noch mit einem Kopfschuss sofort töten. Zum Glück ist der Rückstoß gering und erlaubt es dem Spieler dadurch, mehrere Schüsse schnell hintereinander abzugeben. Daher spielt sie eher die Rolle einer Unterstützungswaffe aus mittlerer Distanz, kann aber auch im Fernkampf benutzt werden. Das ACOG-Visier kann sehr hilfreich sein, denn der Bereich, in dem man mit einem Treffer tötet, ist sowieso gering, außerdem ist der Rückstoß kontrollierbar. Durch das ACOG-Visier kann man die Umgebung besser im Auge behalten und hat im Nahkampf höhere Präzision. Der Nachteil ist jedoch, dass sich mit dem Schwung des Visieres auch die Reichweite verschlechtert. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist ohne Frage das Thermalvisier, weil es nicht nur genaue Schüsse erlaubt, sondern auch die Reichweite der Dragunov erhöht. Es ist vielleicht nicht immer einfach, wenn man mit einer Dragunov gegen einen Spieler antritt, der ein stärkeres Scharfschützengewehr benutzt, aber durch das Thermalvisier kann man den Kopf leichter ausfindig machen. Die RSASS gilt oft als besseres Scharfschützengewehr, weil sie ein größeres Magazin, mehr Munition und dabei den gleichen Schaden besitzt. Dabei glänzt die Dragunov jedoch durch ihre hohe Mobilität, während die RSASS sich so schwer hebt wie ein leichtes Maschinengewehr. Insgesamt erfüllt die Dragunov unter den Scharfschützengewehren eher die Rolle als Unterstützungswaffe im Kampf aus mittlerer Distanz, gerade wegen ihrer Mobilität und dem unsauberen Rückstoß aus der Distanz. Sollte man mit der Dragunov jedoch trotzdem den klassischen Scharfschützen spielen wollen, kann man sich immer noch hinlegen. Während man liegt, haben alle Scharfschützengewehre deutlich weniger Rückstoß. Durch das Update 16 für die Xbox 360 und die Playstation 3 wurde die Dragunov etwas aufgebessert, ihr Rückstoß geht seitdem fast gerade nach oben, wodurch es leichter ist, nachfolgende Schüsse zu platzieren. Jetzt steht sie schon eher auf einer Stufe mit der RSASS. Überlebenskampf Im Überlebenskampf ist die Dragunov ab Level 16 käuflich und kostet 2000$. Genau wie im Multiplayer besitzt sie hohe Mobilität, mittleren bis hohen Rückstoß (abhängig von der eigenen Position) und eine akzeptable Munitionskapazität, was für die ersten Runden vollkommen ausreicht. Um im Nahkampf nicht alt auszusehen, kann man das ACOG-Visier benutzen. Wenn die besseren Truppen auftauchen, verliert sie jedoch ihre Stärke, ab dann sollte man eine bessere Waffe kaufen. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Die Dragunov erscheint auch in Defiance wieder und bleibt von den Statistiken her eigentlich wie in den Vorgängern. Die einzigen Unterschiede sind ein neues Fadenkreuz, eine neue Linse und um das Zielfernrohr ist eine blaue Umrandung gezogen worden. Kampagne Im Vergleich zu den anderen russischen Waffen ist die Dragunov eher selten. Ihren größten Auftritt hat sie in In Deckung, wo man feindliche Soldaten aus einer weiten Entfernung ausschalten muss. In anderen Missionen ist sie fast nicht auffindbar. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Die Dragunov hat wieder das alte Erscheinungsbild aus dem ersten Teil der Black Ops-Reihe, jedoch sind thumb|Die Dragunov in Black Ops IIdie hölzernen Teile nicht mehr braun, sondern grün. Sie erscheint nur in der Kampagne, in den Missionen, die 1980 spielen, doch nachdem man sie freigeschaltet hat, kann man sie auch 2025 verwenden. Kampagne Die Dragunov erscheint das erste Mal schon in der ersten Mission Phyrrussieg, in der Hütte in der sich auch die Bärenfallen befinden. Ursprünglich hat sie nur noch wenig Munition im Magazin, doch durch das Finden einer Munitionskiste kann man sie wieder auffüllen. Die Dragunov eignet sich exzellent, um Hudson Deckung zu geben, der Woods sicher ans Ende der Mission trägt. In der Mission Zeit und Schicksal liegt eine Dragunov in einem der betretbaren Türme der Villa. Mit ihr kann man das Kartell im Hof und den Fenstern gegenüber eliminieren. Sie tötet fast immer mit einem Schuss, außer wenn man Beine etc. trifft. Dank dem geringen Rückstoß kann man auch schnell hintereinander schießen. Advanced Warfare Sie ist nur im Multiplaye verfügbar und man bekommt sie zusammen mit dem Blunderbuss und dem STG-44 über das aktuelle Spieleupdate. Die korrekte Bezeichnung im Klasseneditor lautet SVO und sie wird, wie die anderen Updatewaffen nur Online und auch nur für die Next-Gen Konsolen (und den PC) verfügbar sein. Infos Allgemein *Die Dragunov ist das am häufigsten benutzte Scharfschützengewehr in der Geschichte von Call of Duty und hatte seit Call of Duty 4 in fast jedem Nachfolger einen Auftritt. Call of Duty 4 *Im Multiplayer der DS-Version hält man die Waffe gerade nach oben, bis man den ersten Schuss abgegeben hat. *Mit einem ACOG-Visier wirft man Granaten langsamer. Modern Warfare 2 *Die Dragunov, die M1911 und die W1200 sind die einzigen Waffen, die man in der Kampagne aber nicht im Multiplayer verwenden kann. *Tarnungen lassen die hölzernen Abschnitte verschwinden, also genau umgekehrt als noch in Call of Duty 4. *Auf der Map Salvage gibt es Poster, die eine auseinandergebaute Dragunov zeigen. Black Ops *Die Dragunov hat ein einzigartiges Zielfernrohr. *Auf der linken Seite der Waffe befindet sich ein Hammer und eine Sichel und die Zahlenkombination "N126 47". Das sieht man einfacher mit der roten Tarnung. *Im Klasseneditor geht das Magazin der Waffe durch den Arm des Spielers. *Die Dragunov ist das einzige Scharfschützengewehr, das in allen drei Spielmodi (Kampagne, Multiplayer und Überlebenskampf) erscheint. *Es ist außerdem das einzige Scharfschützengewehr im Spiel, das in mehr als einer Mission vorkommt. *Der Name der gepunchten Version ist eine Anspielung auf Element 115. Modern Warfare 3 *In der Third-Person-Perspektive wird die Dragunov nach dem Rausholen am Magazin gehalten. *Es ist das einzige Scharfschützengewehr im Spiel, das durch einen Patch verbessert wurde. *Mit einem Schalldämpfer ist es außerhalb von Hardcore-Spielmodi unmöglich, einen Gegner mit nur einem Treffer zu töten. Black Ops II *Die Dragunov hat das gleiche Feuergeräusch wie die Ballista. *Auf dem Lauf befinden sich unbenutzbare Kimme und Korn. Advanced Warfare *Die Dragunov hat das gleiche Feuergeräusch wie die Lynx . *Auf dem Lauf befinden sich diesmal benutzbares Kimme und Korn. Waffenvarianten in Advanced Warfare 'Seltenheit 'Kadett *Eagle Eye 'Seltenheit 'Profi' *Fury '''Seltenheit 'Elite' *Battleworn *Royalty 'Seltenheit 'Legendär'' *Return to Sender Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Scharfschützengewehre Kategorie:Russische Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare